The Hero and The Pig
by lostwannabe
Summary: Pansy had learnt her final lesson, ONESHOT.


She was nothing to him; not even her title as a Slytherin could catch his eye. Pansy had been living in her illusions, with a crush that would never happen. It was clear from the start, but it didn't stop her dreaming and wishing. "Maybe one day" she uttered every night before sleep took her.

Pansy's heart was fill with this man alone, no one could take his place, but she would never tell a soul, because who wants to be known for having a crush on Professor Snape. She hadn't always liked him; she hadn't even thought much of him until her four year, when a common event changed her view.

It probably wasn't much of an event in Professor Snape's view, but to Pansy it was everything. In her four year, the Yule ball was taking place, and Slytherin's girls were trying to catch the boy of their choice. Sadly Pansy had noticed she wasn't catching many, if she was honest; boys rarely blink at her until force by converse. She hadn't thought much on the matter, until one night made her do so.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in the Slytherin common room; finishing the butterbeer that they somehow managed to get into the castle. Pansy was eavesdropping as usual; best way to find gossip, well that what she used to think until this event. "Guess who this is?" Malfoy shouted boldly, before making an endless performance of pig noises, which caused Crap and Goyle to howl in laugher.

"Parkinson" Goyle finally remarked, causing the boys to fall into more fits of laughter. Pansy was horrified; her friends had mocked her and they haven't stop, she wished they had stop, but it was too late. The tears were appearing and in her embarrassment, she vanished from the common room; she had keep running until she had found the first empty classroom, this was where she broke down. She had known from her first sob that she would never return to this room, once her crying was done.

It was about hour, before someone had finally found her. "It pass curfew" a frosty voice called from the door. Pansy had jerked her face toward sound; forgetting her reddened cheeks, and tear filled eyes. Professor Snape stood robustly beside the door; his normal self apart from one thing. Pansy could still remember how his face had twitched at her crying state.

"Miss Parkinson, you should be wondering about at night" Professor Snape had attempted to say, when Pansy had broken a loud sob; hiding her face in her kneeing legs. "Don't look at me" she had shrieked, it was foolish thing to do, but it had been the overpowering self-hate that filled her, which had made her outburst. Professor Snape had swiftly across the floor toward her; she remembered how powerful his footsteps had sounded on the stone floor.

Professor Snape had kneed to the ground. He had remained silent; clearly he had been waiting for her story behind the madness, but Pansy couldn't bring herself to speak. She didn't want to be the fool, but that was too late. The silent remained between the pair, Pansy sobs were only sound.

The distant yet caring teacher had waited with her; not asking one question until she was ready. She told him everything, like he was a long-lost friend. Once she was done, Pansy waited to be mock, but it didn't come. Professor Snape had returned to his feet; his eyes had peeked down at her, at the time she thought he had companionship in his eyes, but now she knew that it was only simple pity, but his words give her hope.

"Miss Parkinson, not everyone is born with beauty, and I know that people can fall for the pretty, but that doesn't last, you will learn. It's your inner-self that she should worry about, because if that ugly than there really no point" Professor Snape had spoken frigidly. It didn't make much sense to Pansy at the time, but she knew now.

"Professor Snape, what if I'm ugly inside and out?" she had asked him; her eyes beaming fearfully into him. Professor Snape had sighed heavily, and stared down at his feet for moment; many thoughts had filled his mind within that moment. Pansy wanted to share his thoughts, but she knew that would never happen. "Miss Parkinson, you're a good student, never forget that achieves of the brain, last longer than a beautiful smile" He informed in a teacher like manner, before taking her back to the Slytherin common room.

The event had ended a long time ago, but it remained fresh in Pansy's mind. Professor Snape would never know how much he help her; never know how much she adored him, but she had stupidly waited and the time with him had passed her. The wizarding war had ended Professor Snape's life. Once everyone had find out about Professor Snape's past; his assist toward the war.

Many said that his death was a horrible end to a horrible life, but Pansy couldn't believe that because without him, she wouldn't had learnt the lesson of life, she wouldn't learnt the need of hard work. He had saved her from sharing the same dark fate. He was now a hero in the eyes of the people, but he had always been a hero to Pansy.


End file.
